Covenant Empire
Covenant Empire 'are one of the main antagonists of the ''Halo '' franchise It was a theocratic hegemony made up of alien species that maintained control over a large portion of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way galaxy. It was a political, religious and military empire. History Background Halo Wars Halo: Reach Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 Halo 3: ODST Halo 3 Society Government Religion and Culture Military Known Military Units Fleet of Particular Justice Fleet of Retribution Truth's Fleet Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose Fleet of Inner Knowledge Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence Fleet of Profound Solitude Fleet of Righteous Vigilance Fleet of Rigorous Prayer Fleet of Sacred Consecration Fleet of Valiant Prudence Fleet of Tranquil Composure Fleet of Furious Redemption Fleet of Furious Retribution Fleet of Glorious Interdiction Fleet of Holy Respite Commando Special Operations Fleet Security Dn'end Legion E'Toro Warrior Creche N'Noro Warrior Creche R'Lan Warrior Creche Honor Guard Security Team 3 Special Warfare Group Known Governmental Branches High Council High Council was the central theocratic/aristocratic and decision-making body of the Covenant. They possess both legislative and judical powers within the society. The High Council consisted of more than 200 Prophets and Elites, and was headed by a triumvirate known as the Hierarchs. Council of Deed and Doctrine Council of Deed and Doctrine was a governmental branch and a report on the potential religious implications of the Flood on Installation 04 was submitted to this council and it is therefore plausible that it functions as a religious institution of the Covenant. Ministry of Abnegation Ministry of Abnegation was a governmental branch charged with ideological control and enforcement along with exegetics, applied hermeneutics and philology. Ministry of Etiology Ministry of Etiology was a governmental branch that dealt with "the study of causes, origins or reasons". Ministry of Fervent Intercession Ministry of Fervent Intercession was a governmental branch that dealt with securing Forerunner reliquaries. When such reliquaries are located, they deploy teams of Elite Zealots to secure and recover them. Ministry of Fortitude Ministry of Fortitude was a governmental branch that dealt with the balanced distribution of Forerunner relics to the other species. Ministry of Tranquility Ministry of Tranquility was a governmental branch whose function is the acquisition and study of Forerunner artifacts, as well as exploring the borders of Covenant-controlled space. They keep an extensive library of Forerunner glyphs and the Engineers serve as librarians. Ministry of Concert Ministry of Concert was a governmental branch that represented and settled the political interests of the lowest caste members which included the Grunts, Jackals and Drones. Ministry of Conversion Ministry of Conversion was a governmental branch tasked with exploring stretches of space that were already discovered, seeking out new potential devotees to the empire's faith and hierarchy. Council of Masters Council of Masters was a controlling group within a fleet and typically consists of the fleet's higher ranking members including the Shipmasters, the Fleet Master sometimes a Lesser Prophet assigned to the fleet. Council of Concordance Council of Concordance was an assembly within the government. Ministry of Penance Ministry of Penance is part of the Covenant's administrative bureaucracy. Species Prophets Prophets (San Shyuum) are the highest caste who lead the Covenant and exert complete control all over religious and political affairs. Though physically weak, Prophets wield power through absolute command of the Covenant and through scavenged Forerunner technology, leaving the task of conquest to the Elites and other races. The higher understanding of the Forerunners gives them a greater ego and religious influence over the Covenant. Elites Elites (Sangheili) are the second highest caste who serve as the military leaders of the Covenant and personal bodyguards of the Prophets before the Great Schism in 2552. While Prophets had the final say, it is the Elites who organize military campaigns and naval engagements. They maintain the military structure of the Covenant and ensured the Prophets' orders are followed as well as their own. Elites consider all other races are below them in every possible way. The Elites are the only known race permitted to build and operate starships within the Covenant, though the crews are always composed of a mix of races. Elites are separated into ranks based on skill and experience. To advance in rank, Elites must honorably earn such advancements on the battlefield. They were a major component of the Covenant and were the only race to maintain the military hierarchy as well as having a voice within the High Council before the Great Schism. An "ee" at the end of an Elite's name signifies that the Elite is part or was part of the Covenant military, although removing the "ee" would show they have left the Covenant. Brutes Brutes (Jiralhanae) were one of the newer species to the Covenant and were the only race that obtained very close to equal status to that of the Elites. They have incredible natural resilience to damage due to their tough hides, which easily make up for their lack of energy shields, and use a number of weaponry and vehicles based on their pre-Covenant technology. Their technology is nonetheless lethal with most Brute-developed weaponry having blades attached to them. In addition to their form of combat, Brutes will sometimes go "beserk" and attempt to kill anyone or anything in their path. This shows the aggressive nature of the Brutes and the little tolerance they have when they are cornered. The Brutes always work in packs of 3-8 when possible. After the Great Schism, Brutes took over the role as the military leaders and personal bodyguards for the Prophets. Engineers Engineers (Huragok) are actually artifical species created by the Forerunners. They will only converse with the Prophets or individuals who learn their language. This indicates Engineers are very high in the caste system, however ONI believes them to be prisoners or slaves. Engineers perform the physical labor of excavating and gathering data on Forerunner artifacts. In military terms, they are generally a non-militant race. They can be placed on the battlefield either as repair workers or suicide bombers. It is also revealed that they are equipped with a personal energy shield only when they are under duress. Additionally, these Engineers were able to project an energy shield to their allies or enhance shielding present if they are within proximity. Hunters Hunters (Mgalekgolo) are assemblage of worm-like entities called "Lekgolo" that creates a large, armor plated form. They always fight and travel in pairs known as "Bond Brothers" which technically means not all of the colonies of worms were able to fit within one set of armor, and are the strongest of the Covenant fighting units. They wield powerful assault cannons and a massive shield resistant to any small arms fire in which may also be used as a melee weapon due to it's sharp sides and the Hunters' great strength. They are usually used as weapons platforms and are only deployed on the battlefield when in need of heavy force as they are used more like heavy duty equipment than soldiers. Their political and religious motivations are completely unknown. Drones Drones (Yanme'e) are flying insect-like creatures which served almost exclusively as engineers but were replaced by the Engineers. This created a hatred towards the new, peaceful engineers that sometimes resulted in violence. Afterwards, Drones were used as aerial combatants against the UNSC, who were inexperienced in fighting airborne infantry. In combat, their weapons of choice were Needlers and Plasma Pistols. Their ability to fight on the wing, and their usual deployment in large groups, made them an excellent strategic weapon against ground-based opponents. Jackals Jackals (Kig-Yar), due to their superior senses, are the scouts and marksmen of the military, they are the second lowest caste and are about 5 foot 6 tall. Due to their lack of physical durability, they carry a portable energy shield during combat. Jackals are mainly employed as sharpshooters with their excellent vision and dexterity, and are also deployed to defend strategic areas. When a Jackal is under fire, it will cover it's head with it's hands and flee to another position to fire from. They have a very strong dislike for the Grunts because they are always trying to assert their superiority over them in the caste system of the Covenant. Grunts Grunts (Unggoy) are the most common and lowest-placed caste of the Covenant. Grunts where barely into their own Iron Age when the Prophets discovered them. Grunts had little choice in joining the Covenant, or otherwise risk extinction. After their incorporation into the Covenant their entire history was erased and essentially became a slave race. Despite their notable cowardice and ineptitude, they are quite dangerous in numbers. They breathe methane and thus must wear a large tank on their back full of methane to survive on other planets. Relationships between the Grunts and Jackals were strained. Creatures Inhabitating Covenant Worlds *'Scrub Grubs: *'Zap Jellies:' *'Thorn Beasts:' *'Mud Wasps:' *'Shade Crabs:' *'Helioskrills:' *'Doarmirs:' *'Colo:' Known Members Ranks, Titles and Positions Prophets Elites Brutes Drones Jackals Skirmishers Grunts Military Unit Types File Files are the smallest infantry units within the Army and usually consists of five Grunts or Jackals. A File is usually led by an Grunt Major, an Elite Minor or Brute Minor. A File is equivalent to a UNSC Fire Team. Lance Lances are the second smallest infantry units within the Army and rather consists of four Grunt Minors and one Grunt Major, six Jackals with two Majors and the rest being Minors or a group of Drones. Usually they are led by an Elite Minor, Elite Major, Brute Minor or Brute Major. A Lance is equivalent to a UNSC Squad. Science Lance Science Lances are tasked with the recovery and examination of enemy technology. Fleet Fleets are organizations of ships within the Navy of the Covenant. Fleets can be commanded by Zealot Elite, Elite Supreme Commanders or Elite Imperial Admirals. Pack Master-Pack Task Force Legion Technology Weaponry *'Plasma Pistol:' *'Mauler:' *'Needle Pistol:' *'Plasma Rifle:' *'Brute Plasma Rifle:' *'Plasma Repeater:' *'Storm Rifle:' *'Beam Rifle:' *'Focus Rifle:' *'Spiker:' *'Needle Rifle:' *'Needler:' *'Carbine:' *'Energy Sword: ' *'Gravity Hammer:' *'Energy Stave:' *'Energy Garrote:' *'Energy Cutlass:' *'Brute Combat Knife:' *'Curveblade:' *'Energy Dagger:' *'Antimatter Charge:' *'Charge:' *'Plasma Charge:' *'Plasma Grenade:' *'Spike Grenade:' *'Firebomb Grenade:' *'Brute Shot:' *'Fuel Rod Gun:' *'Concussion Rifle:' *'Plasma Launcher:' *'Plasma Cannon:' *'Assault Cannon:' Vehicles *'Ghost:' *'Chopper:' *'Spectre:' *'Revenant:' *'Wraith:' *'Anti-Air Wraith:' *'Shadow:' *'Prowler:' *'Scarab:' *'Locust:' *'Harvester:' *'Phantom:' *'Spirit:' *'Lich:' *'Boarding Craft:' *'Orbital Insertion Pod:' *'Escape Pod:' *'Heavy Orbital Insertion Pod:' *'Banshee:' *'Vampire:' *'Shade Turret:' *'Anti-Gravity Barge:' *'Mantis:' *'Tyrant:' *'Weevil:' *'Mega Turret:' *'Tarasque-class Heavy Fighter:' *'Seraph:' *'Gigas-class Fighter Bomber:' *'Space Banshee:' *'Phantom Gunboat:' Medical Ships *'DAV-class Light Corvette:' *'SDV-class Heavy Corvette:' *'Frigate:' *'Destroyer:' *'Battleship:' *'Cruiser:' *'DDS-class Carrier:' *'CAS-class Assault Carrier:' *'CSO-class Supercarrier:' Worlds *Joyous Exultation **Malhiem (Satellite) *Sangheilious (Elite Homeworld) **Buwan (Satellite) **Padpad (Satellite) *Doisac (Brute Homeworld) **Warial (Satellite) **Solrapt (Satellite) **Teash (Satellite) *Te (Hunter/Lekgolo Homeworld) **Rantu **Uhtua **23 smaller satellites *Palamok (Drone Homeworld) **Naxook (Satellite) **Oquiu (Satellite) **Ka'amoti (Satellite) **Kami (Satellite) *Chu'ot **Eayn (Jackal Homeworld) *51 Pegasi B **Pegasi Delta (Refueling Center) *K7-49 (Shipyard) *Decided Heart (Elite Base Planet) *Weeping Shadows of Sorrow (Penitentiary World) *Heian (A world with a significant logostics base) *Oth Lodon (A gas giant near the Brute home system) *Hesdorus (Remote Elite colony) *Karava (A remote Elite colony in disputed territory) *Janjur Qom (Prophet Homeworld) *Ealen IV (A world that produces industrial-grade plasma) Wars/Battles Prophet Civil War An internal conflict that arose when some Prophets began to believe that they should enter the Forerunner Dreadnaught, a relic which crashed on their homeworld long ago. This was an affront to other Prophets' religion, who believed that the Dreadnaught shouldn't be touched. The disagreement sparked a bloody civil war. The conflict ended with those who entered the ship known as Reformers, fleeing away from the world in their Dreadnaught, while the others were defeated known as Stoics who stayed behind. Elite-Prophet War The Elite-Prophet war was an interstellar war set between the Elites and Prophets, over religious and technological differences. During combat, Elites had an early advantage, with each warrior comparable in skill to several Prophets in battle. However, the Prophets' technological superiority and possession of the Forerunner Dreadnaught, mean't that they had the advantage in space battles, using the Dreadnaught to great effect in devastating hit-and-run strikes against the Elite War Fleets. At the conclusion of the war, the Writ of Union was penned and initiated, and the Covenant was kindled. Struggle for Ideological Purity Second Illumination Taming of the Hunters Grunt Rebellion Sixteenth Grunt Disobedience Human-Covenant War Great Schism Elite-Brute War Laws #The modifying of Covenant and Forerunner technology without the permission of the Hierarchs should be counted as Heresy and the ones responsible will be executed publicly. #The wielding of an unsecure weapon in the presence of a Prophet is a capital offence. #The failure to obey an order, directly causing the endangerement of a Prophet, can lead to a beheading. #The destruction of Forerunner technology can result in genocidal war. #Rebellion against the Covenant and Great Journey can result in execution. #Failure of a Jackal to report non-violent contact with the enemy can result in castration. #Failure to protect a Forerunner artifact will lead to execution. Category:Halo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Fanatics Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Rulers Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations/Teams Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Destroyers Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Protective Characters Category:Drivers Category:Pilots Category:Xenophobes Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hypocrites Category:Slaveholders Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Mass Murderers